Gate Driver On Array (GOA) is an important measure to achieve a narrow frame of a display apparatus. In general, a gate driving circuit integrated on an array substrate is composed of multiple stages of shift register units, in which each stage of shift register units sequentially shifts and outputs a scan pulse to a gate of a thin film transistor in each row of pixel units, so that the corresponding thin film transistor is turned on, thereby realizing a process of driving each row of pixel units. In some low-temperature environments, performance of some components in the shift register unit may drop significantly due to low temperatures, which results in that a voltage of an output scan pulse does not reach a turn-on level of the corresponding thin film transistor.